Defining the Indescribable
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: A single word could hardly describe their entwined lives. Several words, however, might do the trick. An anthology based on words to describe Death the Kid and Crona.


**Defining the Indescribable**

**Part 1**

**Summary:** A single word could hardly describe their entwined lives. Several words, however, might do the trick. An anthology based on words to describe Death the Kid and Crona.

**A/n:** Taking a little writing challenge of my own. I'm subscribed to a daily word from , and each prompt is one of the daily words. This won't be updated too often, as I'm more focused on chapter fics and one-shots. This is just to get me going with some vocabulary and inspiration sometimes.

**Rating: **Variable

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Defining the Indescribable_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

-x-x-x-x-

**1) **anamnesis  
1. The recollection or remembrance of the past.  
2. The medical history of a patient.

It's a torturous experience and cruel to expect anyone withholding painful memories to remember them all after years of repression and denial. Well, Crona didn't really deny or repress the pain; she just handled it in the way she'd been taught, so unlike what is considered "normal" and "healthy". Perhaps, in some part of her, she didn't _want _to remember, but that isn't the reason she couldn't. At first, all the dreaded memories she held inside were acknowledged even if never spoken of. She accepted that her life as far as she could remember was agony, solitude, fear, and aggression. Then she had a taste, so overwhelming, of the sweetness of friendship. Was everything she'd become accustomed to...wrong? Sometimes it's just easiest to deny. Forgive and forget, as they say.

* * *

**2)** truss  
1. To tie, bind, or fasten.

"Nngh, it hurts... I can't breathe!" Crona struggled to shout.

Kid watched her with apparent indifference before replying, "I fail to see the point in this."

Liz tightened the corset ribbons and gritted out, "We're just trying to get her dressed up for the masquerade." Tears formed at the edges of Crona's pained blue eyes. "Dang it! Kid, I gotta go take care of Patty. I bet she's not even dressed yet! Here, take over!" With that, the caramel blonde rushed out of her room, leaving a very unsettled Makenshi in the care of one of the last people she cared to be around at the moment.

"This is ridiculous..." Kid sighed with eyes temporarily shut. Despite his opinion, he abruptly tightened the ribbons at the back of the ebony and smokey gray garment, evoking another squeal from the fashion victim.

"K-Kid-kun...please, that hurts... I don't want to dress up..."

"It's not my idea." Yet he cruelly continued Liz's work. Interrupted by Crona's continuous whimpers, Kid stopped tightening and tied the ribbons together in a perfect criss-cross down her slender back. "Turn around now." She did as he commanded, looking down disheartened at her shoes. "Well, you look..." The pause in his voice made her feel worse. "You look lovely, actually." Her head popped up at this.

"W-what?" She must have heard him wrong.

"I said you look lovely. Now Liz will stop needing to primp you." He was always so casual. That usually never bothered Crona. But the fact he'd called her _lovely. _It bothered her the most because she knew she wasn't and didn't understand how anyone, especially this perfectionist Shinigami, could tell her she was.

"I don't understand...why you're saying that." She wrung her hands together as she studied them.

A vague surprise lit up Kid's face. "It's true; your outfit is perfectly symmetrical," At this he smirked. "and it compliments you. If it helps, I'm sorry Liz forced you into this. But at least it's a pretty simple dress besides the corset."

She still didn't really get it. The concept was too foreign. After some minutes of silence wherein Kid was straightening his tie in Liz's mirror, Crona began to untie the back of the constricting garment. It felt so unnecessary. "Hey, don't do that!" Kid commanded and reached out to stop her.

"B-but I can't deal with this- this- thing." She continued to unhook the corset, though struggling.

"You're getting it all tangled, though!" His eye twitched. So much for indifference or sympathy. Crona whined as she leaned away from him, still trying vainly to rid herself of the heavy and tight accessory. "I told you not to do that! Now I have to fix it!" Kid reached for the ribbons entangling her hands. In the process, she was pressed down onto the bed face first.

"N-no...!" She squirmed, avoiding the pain of having the bodice tightened again. Once was far more than enough. She blushed uncontrollably as he squirmed as well, trying to take the ribbons from her clumsy hands and fix her apparent mistake. All the while she felt him move against every curve of her back.

"Ugh, you've managed to tie your hands together..." he commented as he began unraveling the ribbons.

"K-Kid-kun...um...I d-don't like this..."

"Hold still." Not like she had any choice. Moving only made it more uncomfortable. Now if only _he'd _still, or better yet get off.

Of course, this is the perfect time for Liz to walk in along with Patty. "What. In the _Hell_. Are you doing to Crona?" Both Shinigami and Makenshi looked over with an embarrassed sweat.

"Onee-chan, it looks like Kiddo-kun's trying to do naughty things to Crona." Patty said observantly, then giggled. "Bad Kiddo-kun! Wait 'til later!"

"P-Patty! That's not what this is...!" Kid shouted in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, just be glad Maka wasn't the one to catch you or else you'd be dead. But, uh, could you get off her already?" Liz pointed at their suggestive position.

"R-right." Kid got off of Crona who sighed in relief, burying her face into the bed.

"Oh Crona!" the sympathy in Liz's voice startled them. Then came anger. "Kid! You completely messed up the corset!"

"Me? I-I was-"

"Oh never mind! We don't have time to fix it! Just take it off and come on!" Liz left the room in a huff.

Patty turned to the couple, and with her hand covering a smirk, she slyly said, "Don't do anything bad now you two." Then she followed her sister downstairs.

Silence reigned between Kid and Crona for a minute before Kid interrupted it, "Um... We should...go downstairs too." Crona nodded in agreement. It was then that Ragnarok appeared.

"Ugh, things were just getting interesting when blondie had to interrupt. Come on Crona, duncha want some revenge or something? We can tie him up with his suspenders."

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona chided.

Kid glared at the unusual Weapon. "You annoying little thing. You wouldn't even be able to; you can see how easy it is to tie Crona up." His amber eyes widened when realizing how inappropriate his spoken thoughts had come across.

"Pft, yeah I know how easy it is to mess with Crona! Whatever, annoying Shinigami brat."

This night was going to be a very awkward one indeed...

* * *

**3) **sylph  
1. A slender, graceful woman or girl.  
2. (In folklore) one of a race of supernatural beings supposed to inhabit the air.

On bitter nights when the clouds lower and the air nips, he can hear her voice. On warm nights with the clouds raised high and cicadas chirping, he can feel her presence. This night, on the eclipse of the season where summer meets fall, he can see her. The misty air swirls around her as if it's a part of her. It twirls the pale strands of her hair, causing them to dance along her milky skin.

Her bare skin entices him in ways he doesn't expect. When he dares to reach for this nocturnal creature, there's an innocent fear in her powder blue eyes, but she allows the contact. She's as attracted to him as he is to her. Just as he has listened for her, she has waited for him.

"Who are you?" he asks as his hands slide down bare skin to fragile hips, bringing her closer.

The reply is breathy yet slow, "Crona..."

Temptation is strong enough to drag out her own question, and he responds with a whisper, "Kid. Death the Kid." His lips trace her jaw, and she leans into his touch. "Don't fade away on me this time."

Every time she saw him, she would venture a little closer. This closeness now she has difficulty handling. Those lips of his continue down, all over her stomach.

If just for one night of the year, she is his, and no one except nature will be the wiser.

* * *

**4) **fetial  
1. Concerned with declarations of war and treaties of peace.

The monarchy rested his chin on his hand as he contemplated the next move. "Lord Death, we urgently await your assistance." His golden eyes peered up from the treaty on his desk to those standing around earnest for a reply. "...bring Crona to me." He sat up, folding his hands properly. "Then I'll give a final decision."

Hesitation was present in their response to his command, but no one protested, and soon the prisoner of war was brought into the Death Room. The timid captive seemed passive enough until her pale eyes met his analysing stare. Soul, Kid's right-hand man, gripped the shuddering Makenshi tighter with the aid of Marie, Crona's assigned caretaker. Kid spoke, "Though you're not a full-blooded Witch yourself, you've been to their meetings and know very well of what occurs. Is there any reason I should be weary to accept their treaty of peace beyond past trists?" This war had lasted for far too long. He couldn't afford to send more victims to the bloody battlefields. The dead were beginning to line the city streets, and he'd had enough with this futile exchange of lives. However, the concept of betrayal was one not unassociated with the Witches.

Crona couldn't respond at first. Images raced through her mind as thoughts whirred unbearably fast. She rose her head, staring emptily into the stern and expecting eyes of her lover. His expression revealed nothing, and the emptiness inside her began to fill with contempt. The ways he had touched her, taken away her fears and innocence and replaced them with a new loneliness entirely. It appeared as if he had just used her, just as her mother had for different reasons. "Crona. Answer me." Then it was true. She was never meant as anything other than a throw-away. She had just been his toy, and it was a secret they'd likely both die with.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Kid ordered Soul and Marie, as well as the rest of his sparse company, to exit the room and leave Crona with him. This time they made a confused protest, but the Death God persisted. Once alone, Crona didn't even bother to look up as she heard his feet bring him closer. She hated him so much, yet couldn't bring the hate to rise. The depression out-weighed it. "Now will you answer me?" she heard him ask. She gave no sign she'd even heard him.

He was fed up. He had no time for her selfish stalling, and she would answer him even if he had to force it out of her. Actions deprived of tenderness, he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him, then took her chin just as roughly with his free hand to force her to look at him. "This is beyond just you, do you understand?"

A bitter laugh leaked from her chapped lips. "It's _never _about me. Since when did you start to think I thought it was? I'm nothing... So why should I care about the rest of the world when no one cares about me?" Her voice cracked on the last words as tears spilled over her pale face. As she began sobbing, his expression morphed into a conflicted pout.

"That's not true." he finally said. She looked at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "That's not true." he repeated. "People do care about you." He kissed her rather forcefully, and she took it with surprise, until the anger that had been brewing finally boiled over. She harshly bit his bottom lip, trying to push him away and yell at him, but a growl erupted from his throat, and he pinned her to the floor. He pressed his mouth against her ear when her struggling had died down and whispered, "I can't do this now, but I'll visit you tonight." She pushed against him, whimpering at how weak she felt. "I don't want this anymore... You tell me that people care about me but _you_don't even care!" She wouldn't even face him as she continued to push against his chest.

Finally understanding, Kid gave a gentle caress to her tear-streaked face. "You still have much to learn about others." His lips softly lingered on her jaw, evoking a soft gasp from her. She didn't question his last words and accepted the hand he offered after he'd stood up. Before exiting the room, he kissed her cheek softly, lingering. An unwanted blush began to pinken her pale face before Kid stepped away.

Once everyone had been allowed back into the room, Kid announced his decision. "We won't let our guard down, but the fighting will cease." He revealed the signed treaty. His eyes dashed toward Crona, before returning to the weary faces of his trusted associates. There was more than one war he had to settle.

* * *

**Please review so I know what you like, dislike, and all that jazz.**


End file.
